


Soulmate

by Emmawritesalot (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emmawritesalot
Summary: They see their marks as a burden, and they try to conceal it, but the mark is always there. And since everyone meets their soulmate in the end, they know that one day they will need to choose between what the universe says, and what they desire. Percabeth Soulmate AU.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooooo…
> 
> This was supposed to be just a little drabble and it turned into this… oops. But I love Percabeth, so what can I say, haha.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Just clearing that up.

In 1405, a town in Ireland woke up one morning to find a black square on each of their wrists. It wasn't big, merely small enough to cover with one's thumb. And it threw the entire town into hysteria. The people sent letters to family abroad, and in turn, received ones describing the same phenomenon.

Some believed that they were cursed. Others took the mark as a symbol of the end times. Over time, however, they began to grow used to it, and most soon forgot about the mark aside from a few skeptics. But then something unusual happened. Two people of about 19 reported that their black mark changed colors simultaneously the moment they met. Vibrant blues, greens, and purples filled the black space on their wrist. After a mild era of confusion, they didn't quite know what to do with them, so they sent them on their way. But soon reports like the young couples were erupting all over the continent.

Eventually, a group of people all got together and examined the problem. The group concluded that the black was the mark of a soulmate. When you met your respective soulmate, the black mark would change color to match the mark on your soulmate's wrist. Thus, the soulmate system was born.

Some think the system was flawed. Some say it was not, but it is all a matter of perspective. After all, to think that there is someone meant to be with you is a great comfort to some. Others do not see it that way and have good reason to, because some people fall in love with someone other than their soulmate. They go through life and meet people. Anyone can love anyone, after all. There are always those who grow up together and fall in love over the long years.

They see their marks as a burden, and they try to conceal it, but the mark is always there. And since everyone meets their soulmate in the end, they know that one day they will need to choose between what the universe says, and what they desire.

Such was the case with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

_6 years Old_

Annabeth is reading, ignoring the many children screeching and yelling at each other at the beach. Her mother seems a little frustrated that her daughter is reading a book rather than playing, considering that she brought Annabeth there to get some sunshine and social interaction rather than reading in her bedroom all day. But Annabeth doesn't care. Reading is her favorite thing to do, and Nancy Drew is much more interesting and exciting than the ocean. Not to mention that Annabeth does not want to get sand in her shoes. She's just getting to the good part of her book when a voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Hello," When Annabeth turns, she sees a boy standing behind her. He's a bit shorter than her, with black hair and the most vibrant sea-green eyes she has ever seen. She doesn't quite know how to respond since she doesn't have a lot of friends at school, so she merely waves. The boy wrinkles his nose in distaste. "Why are you reading a book on the beach?" Annabeth suddenly feels defensive.

"Because reading enhances your intelligence," she says, proud of using such a big word. "and because I like to read. Is that a problem?" The boy shrugs.

"I was just wondering," he says matter-of-factly. "You looked a little lonely, so I thought I'd come over to see if you wanted to play or something." Annabeth tilts her head curiously.

"Play what?" she asks. The boy smiles. 

"I've got a couple of toy boats we can play with in those tide pools," he says. "Wanna come?" She sighs and looks longingly at her book, but the boy looks happy, and her mother always tells her to be polite.

"Okay," She says, getting to her feet. "I'm Annabeth, what's your name?" The boy smiles even wider, if possible.

"I'm Percy."

Annabeth feels a little tingle on the back of her wrist and looks down. There is a black mark. She looks at Percy and sees that he is looking at a new black mark on his wrist as well. The two become best friends from that moment.

_12 years Old_

"Annabeeeeth," Percy groans.

_"What?"_

"I'm bored." Annabeth looks at him, rolling her eyes

"Well maybe you should get studying for our quiz," She said lightly, turning a page of her notes. "That's why we're here, isn't it?" Percy groans again and hits his head on the table in Annabeth's dining room, where they had been studying for their ancient history class. He doesn't quite understand how Annabeth can study for so long without dying of boredom, but he likes to spend time with her and this is his only option at the moment. After their first meeting at the beach years earlier, they became the best of friends, despite their different tastes in entertainment. They were able to go to the same school from the time they met, which is a fairly big accomplishment in New York.

"But I did study," Percy says. Annabeth laughs. He likes her laugh.

"Did you," Annabeth asked lightly, "Well then, tell me, who was the first Roman emperor to adopt Christianity?"

"Ummm…."

"Get back to studying Seaweed brain," Annabeth said, laughing again. Percy smiles.

_14 years Old_

"So, what do you think of the soulmate system?" Percy and Annabeth are sitting on the beach, staring into one of the small tidepools. Annabeth begged him to come with her to her stepmother's side family reunion because apparently, "my family is super big and the majority of them hate me for some reason, and I don't want to go alone." Being her best friend, Percy agreed, and they had been having an easy, enjoyable conversation when Percy had breached that topic. Annabeth tenses and shoots a quick glance at Percy, who is examining the dark square on his wrist, which is uncovered for once.

"I like that there is at least one person who you have potential to be with," she says, frowning slightly, "but… we make our own choices, with friends and such right? If I wanted to love someone else, then conceivably, I could. And I don't know how… accurate a soul mark is. I mean—" She gestures around at the beach and her various family members. Percy nods, following her gaze to her stepmother's family. "What about you," she asks

"Well…" Percy begins, "I mean, my mom's soulmate was supposedly my dad. Not Gabe," he says darkly, "but my actual dad, and we know how that turned out." Percy's mom met his father in college. They were soulmates. Unfortunately, shortly after Percy was born, he just left. No explanation. He was just gone. He used to ask his mom about his father, but every time he did, she got a sad, faraway look in her eyes. Eventually, he learned not to mention him anymore, especially around his stupid stepfather Gabe. 

He was a pretty horrible guy, and when he was twelve, his mother divorced him. But he did his damage. She remarried an English teacher named Paul Blofis, and he and his mom were happy, but Percy would be lying if he said he was completely at ease with the relationship. Annabeth nods thoughtfully. Percy looks at her. "I Just… I don't like the idea that there is only one person who you can truly be happy with, you know?" Annabeth meets his eyes.

"Yeah Percy," she says, "I know."

_16 years Old_

Piper and hazel are Annabeth's other best friends. Piper is extremely pretty, with tan skin, long brown braided hair, and quite possibly the most vibrant eyes Annabeth has ever seen, besides Percy's. Hazel had dark skin, with dark-colored hair and gold eyes. The three girls often hung out with four other guys. Percy, Jason, Frank, and Leo. It used to just be Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason, but during their sophomore year, Hazel, Leo, and Frank moved in. The seven of them became fast friends, and soon were inseparable.

Currently, the boys are doing something at Jason's while the girls sit peacefully under a tree in central park, unfortunately discussing the topic of soulmates, Annabeth's least favorite subject. Piper and Hazel had already found theirs. The minute Piper met Jason's eyes, both of their black marks on their wrists became alight with colors. Hazel had the same experience with Frank. One word had been exchanged, and it was all over for them. Only Percy, Annabeth, and Leo had yet to find their soulmates, something Piper had just pointed out.

"I'm sure you'll find them," Piper says soothingly. "And they'll be perfect for you, I know it."

"Joy," Annabeth mumbles. "I can't wait." Hazel looks over to Annabeth in surprise.

"Don't you want to find your soulmate, Annabeth?"

 _Shouldn't have said that,_ Annabeth reprimands herself.

"I mean, I guess so," she says quietly, "It's just that- I can't explain it to you guys, and I hate to make you feel—"

"Annabeth," Piper interrupts, sitting up on her elbows. "What's the deal?" Annabeth sighs, because there's no avoiding it now, not when Piper is dead set on an answer

"Look, I'm glad that you guys found your soulmates, and I'm glad that you're happy, but… I don't like the idea that I can only be happy with my soulmate. I mean, if Jason and Frank weren't your soulmates, you would still be happy with them, right." Piper looks at her thoughtfully.

"You already love someone, don't you," She says softly. Annabeth looks away. Her throat is uncomfortably tight as Piper waits for her answer.

\--------

_She and Percy are sitting in Percy's apartment, watching movies. She had recently fought with her father, who never really cared for her as much as her stepmother and brothers. In a fit of rage, she had fled to Percy's place. She's laying on the couch, her head on Percy's lap, not paying attention to the movie, while Percy plays with her hair as he watches. She was thinking of him. Of Percy, and his kindness, his loyalty, and his friendship._

_That's the moment. The quiet moment in which she realizes she loves him. And she can't express it, doesn't know how to, so she says the only thing she can think of:_

_"Thanks."_

_"For what," he asks._

_"For being with me." A beat of silence follows the words, and she can practically see the smile on his face as he responds quietly,_

_"I always will be."_

\--------

"Yeah," she says, coming back to reality, "Yeah, I do."

_17 years Old_

They're sitting next to each other, watching the fireworks at camp. When Percy and Annabeth were twelve, Annabeth's parents sent her to a camp in upstate New York. Annabeth begged him to come, this time because "I can't stand to go by myself, what if no one likes me?" So, Percy convinced his mother, and that was that. The two had been going to the camp every summer since then.

Every 4th of July, there are fireworks over the lake, and people often get dates. He and Annabeth had always sat together as friends because that was how it always had been. Percy and Annabeth, always together. It was normal. Tonight, they are sitting on the grass. Annabeth is looking up at the sky, while Percy sits up against a basket.

"How much do you wanna bet that Charlie and Silena will be making out by the end of the night," Percy asks casually. Annabeth hums, and says,

"Well, they are soulmates, so I don't think you can call that a fair bet." Percy sighs.

"I suppose so," he says. "Although, I did bring her to camp, so who's the real MVP here?" Annabeth laughs.

"Okay Percy, sure. It was all you. No thanks to the universe's demand for them to be together. Congratulations on your incredible matchmaking skills." Percy smiles smugly.

"Thank you," he says. "I'm glad you finally realize."

And then she's laughing again, and when Percy looks down at her, the stars are reflecting in her eyes, and she looks so happy, so relaxed, and he realizes how grateful he is to have her in his life, how much he means to her, and-

Oh.

_Oh._

He _loves_ her, and not just as a friend. Panic swells within him as he comes to the realization that he's been falling for her for _years._ Every little thing about her just entrances him. The way she laughs, the way she smiles, how determined she is. How she can do... well, anything. When he meets her eyes again, she's sat up next to him, looking at him with an odd expression on her face.

"Are you good," She asks, frowning.

"What?"

"You're looking at me funny," she says suspiciously. 

"No, I'm not."

"What's wrong," she asks.

"Nothing!"

"Spit it out Percy, you know I won't judge."

Percy is panicking, desperately trying to come with something, to say, because he can't tell her. Not now, probably not ever. She's not his soulmate.

_She's not his soulmate._

The pain of that statement hits him like a ton of bricks. Even if she does love him back, (and he's fairly certain she doesn't) the fact is that they aren't supposed to be together. There's someone out there who is meant for the two of them, and they're waiting.

"I'm just tired," he says, trying to make his voice sound normal. "It's been a long day."

Annabeth looks as if she doesn't believe him, but maybe his face shows a bit of desperation and sadness, so she looks away.

"Oh," she says, "just making sure."

"Yeah," he replies.

He hates the soulmate system even more now.

_18 years Old_

"Are you ready for college?"

A chorus of groans and protests greet Annabeth's question. Their group of seven, plus Percy's cousin Thalia and her soulmate Reyna were all at Percy's place, celebrating their graduation with pizza and movies. After much deliberation, they chose to watch Lord of the Rings.

"Absolutely not," Percy tells her. "I have no idea how to adult."

"Same, man," Leo says. "I'm terrified. What if I do something really stupid?" Piper snorts.

"How is that any different than now?" she asks. Leo scowls.

"Be nice," Jason chides Piper.

"I am nice," Piper protests, folding her arms and sticking her tongue out at Jason.

"I beg to differ," Leo mutters. "Especially since—"

"Well _I_ for one, can't wait to go to college," Hazel pipes up. "Frank and I are both going to the same school. It's going to be awesome!"

"You got into Michigan State?" Annabeth asks Frank in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us?" Frank shrugged. 

"I got my letter this morning. I was going to tell you guys, but I forgot."

"You _forgot_ you got accepted into college?" Thalia asks. Reyna laughs.

"Frank, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to the rest of you," she says. Frank shrugs, grinning sheepishly.

"Annabeth and I are rooming at NYU together, and Jason is rooming with Leo," Piper says. "So we're gonna have a great time." She meets Annabeth's eyes and smiles. "We are so ready." Annabeth nods and returns Piper's eager expression with one of her own. Hazel frowns unhappily. 

"Frank and I are going to be so far away from the rest of you though," she says.

Thalia snorts loudly

"Not as far as Seaweed Brain over here," she says, jabbing her thumb in Percy's direction. "Where are you going again?" she asks innocently. Percy sighs.

"UCLA," he says. "We all know this."

Annabeth's chest clenches, as if someone has grabbed her insides. Yeah, she does know. And she hates it. She's happy that he's going to college, at a good place studying what he wants, she really is, but… It's so far away.

From her.

Annabeth doesn't consider herself clingy, but still. Losing such a constant all at once… it hurts.

"It's not as if I'm never coming back," he says in exasperation. "And you went all the way to Europe Thals, so you can't talk."

"And that's where she met me," Reyna says, "So I think that was a good investment. Maybe you'll meet your soulmate, Percy, after long, long, last. I'm sure someone will want you." She gives him a mock sympathetic smile.

"Ha, ha," Percy says sarcastically. "Maybe I will. And hopefully, they'll appreciate me more than you do."

That sent a feeling of dread crashing over her. Right. Soulmates. Percy and Annabeth had yet to find theirs, as well as Leo. _Well,_ she thinks bitterly, _At least we'll know soon._ It was only a matter of time before they found their soulmates.

Later, as they watch the fellowship take the ring to Mordor, Annabeth's gaze meets Percy's. She tries to send a message with her eyes: I don't want you to go. And although she doesn't know for sure, she's sure he knows exactly what she is thinking. The sad, small smile he gives her all but confirms it.

Later that night, Percy and Annabeth are standing in the kitchen, cleaning up after their get-together.

"Our friends are a mess," he mutters. Annabeth laughs.

"You know we're part of that group, right?"

Yeah, but still," he says. They work in silence, for a while until it's broken by Percy, who says, "What about you Annabeth? Are you ready for college?" Annabeth gives a noncommittal shrug in response.

"I guess. I'm just…" she breaks off and looks away. "I'm nervous."

"Me too," Percy admits. "I'm excited, but Thalia is right. It's really far. I just don't want to mess up." Annabeth nudges him with her shoulder. "I have complete faith in you," she says. "You'll be fine."

"Bold of you," Percy replies. Annabeth shrugs again and hums thoughtfully.

"I do. Especially since you're going to become a marine biologist. The ocean is your specialty." Percy nods.

"Well I could say the same thing about you and architecture," he says. "You'll be a genius, wise girl." Annabeth smiles.

"Let's hope so," she says. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you though."

"Amen to that," he mutters. Their eyes meet, and the realization that they are about to be on different sides of the country settles between them for the first time."We're going to be so far away from each other," Annabeth says in a small voice "2000 miles."

"I know," Percy winces, as if the idea of it physically hurts him. "But I did get a scholarship there for my swimming, and it has a good marine biology program, so…"

"Hey, I get it. Take advantage of your opportunities," Annabeth says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I just- I'm just really going to miss you." Percy smiles sadly.

"I'll miss you too," he says. "but hey, we'll always be able to call each other, right? And see each other at Holidays."  
Annabeth gulps.

"Yeah," she says. "We will." And then she's suddenly aware of how close they are to each other, and how if she moved a little closer to him…She doesn't know what makes her do it, what makes him do it. But all at once, they close the gap between them. Annabeth's lips meet Percy's, and they're incredibly warm and soft, and after that, she's lost. She's thankful she's leaning against the counter, or else she may collapse to the floor. One hand cups her face, the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. And she's so immersed in the feel of him, and how _right_ the kiss feels. And then suddenly, they break apart, breathing heavily. He's still holding her against him, and she manages to say one thing in a husky whisper.

_"Percy."_

_"Annabeth,"_ Percy breathes back. She doesn't know what else to say, all she can do is look into his sea-green eyes. There is immeasurable sadness in them, sadness that she is sure is reflected in her own.

"I- we aren't- we can't—" she says nothing else, and then he steps away from her, understanding in his eyes. 

"I know," He says in a hollow voice. "I know."

And just like that, the warmth is gone.

\--------

"I hate this." Percy looks at Annabeth, who is staring straight ahead at the terminal gate. She looks as if she's going to cry, and he doesn't blame her. It would be warranted, given that he's moving 2000 miles away to go to college today.

"Me too," he says softly.

"it's just... Percy, you've been my best friend for years. You've been such a constant, and..." her voice breaks. "and now...Percy nods sadly."I know, Annabeth," he says, "I feel the exact same way." He envelopes her in a tight hug, and Annabeth wraps her arms around him in turn, burying her head in his shoulder. They stay there for a good 30 seconds, and it's more as if he's reassuring himself when he says, "I'll be back for Christmas"

"I know," Annabeth whispers, " But it doesn't make it easier."

They break apart and look at each other, hands still clasped together. "Flight 338 to LA international is boarding in 20 minutes," the voice over the intercom says.

"You'd better hurry, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says, smiling sadly. Percy holds her gaze, searching her grey eyes. And he wants to tell her everything, about how he feels about her, how much he really hates this stupid soulmate system, and how he wishes he had been with her for years. How he wishes he had acted on that kiss they had shared months earlier. How he wished they hadn't just ignored it. 

"Yeah," he responds. "yeah, okay." So, he embraces her one last time. "So long Wise Girl."

"Bye Percy," she says in a small voice. 

And then, giving her one final smile, he turns away. _Please Don't let me leave,_ he thinks.

\--------

Why is she just letting him leave? She still has things to say to him, things to tell him. She wants to so badly. But she can't. Her feet won't let her move. Instead, she just watches his retreating figure as he pushes through the crowd to his terminal. And then a strangled noise escapes her throat and out of her mouth, and she's running. Running through the dozens of people to get to Percy, because she needs to tell him.

"Percy!" He turns to face her in surprise.

"Annabeth," he says, "What is it? Did I forget something?"

"I love you," she blurts out. For a moment, neither moves. Percy's face is a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What?" he asks her, dumbfounded.

"I love you," she says. "I have for years. And I never told you. I wanted to, so many times, but I didn't know if you felt the same way, and then we kissed and I was so confused, because I _knew_ we both wanted it, and I wanted to be with you—" She breaks off to catch her breath. "And then I would remember these _stupid_ soul marks, and how you weren't my soulmate Percy, and I wanted it to be you _so_ badly. I still do. And now you're leaving and—"

"Stop."

Annabeth blinks in surprise at Percy, who has dropped his bag at his feet. And then she realizes: He wants to find his soulmate. That's why he ignored the kiss they shared. Even if he did feel the same way, he knows that someone is out there waiting for him, and now she's broken some invisible barrier between them and-

And then he kisses her. It's chaste, sweet, and gentle, much like their first one, the one they ignored, and it's most certainly not like him. Not as _all_ like Percy, who is irrational, reckless, and energetic. She savors it. Loses herself in his warmth. When they break apart, Percy looks at her.

"I have been waiting to do that for years."

Annabeth breaks into a small smile, and throws her around him

"You already have, Seaweed Brain," she says, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, but I mean for real. Well, yeah, the first one was real, but we didn't really do much about it. However," he says. "I intend to do something about this one."

"Do you?" Annabeth hums. She can practically see the smile on his face as he murmurs into her ear, 

"Years ago, when we were 14, you asked me what I thought about the soulmate system. I told you that I thought it wasn't right. That it wasn't accurate. And that was true. But Annabeth, the reason I hated it so much was because _you_ weren't it." Annabeth's heart is beating rapidly now, but not out of fear or stress. "And I thought it was so _stupid,_ but I just assumed that you wanted to find your soulmate. And I guess… some part of me wanted to find my own. But every time I thought about them, I felt guilty. I felt that I was betraying someone. You."

Annabeth looks up, and when she meets Percy's eyes again, the look on his face makes her want to melt. "To _hell_ with the soulmate system Annabeth. I'm so done with letting some stupid mark on my wrist determine who I can love. That's a choice I'm going to make. And I choose you. I say that _you_ are my soulmate."

This time, the kiss he gives her is searing, fierce, and passionate. Annabeth responds with the same amount of enthusiasm. And she feels whole. Complete. When they break apart, they know that everything won't be perfect. They will meet their soulmate eventually, because everyone does, but she doesn't care anymore. Percy is there, with her, and as long as they're together, then it will all be okay.

"I love you," Annabeth repeats, breathless.

"I love _you_ ," Percy replies happily. "but I really do have to board my plane now." Annabeth laughs.

Yeah," she says. "You have college to go to." Percy smiles.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah," Annabeth replies. "and I suppose the wait won't be as bad anymore, since now we have some closure." Percy laughs.

"That's one way to put it." Then he kisses her once more, tells her he loves her- and she _loves_ the way the words sound directed at her- and he's gone.

She stands still, this time smiling as she watches him leave. _Yeah, it will be okay,_ she thinks.

Is he your soulmate?" Annabeth looks around and sees a very beautiful woman standing against the wall with a curious smile on her face. Annabeth shakes her head.

"No," she says, "but I don't care that much." The woman smiles

"I thought not," she says. "I suppose I'll have to fix that, although you two always have a way of ending up together, no matter the circumstances." Annabeth tiled her head to the side.

"What are you—"

"Oh, it's nothing dear," the woman says suddenly. "Have a good day." And when Annabeth blinks, she's gone.

She meets with Piper and Hazel for dinner later that week, and when Piper turns to her and asks if she has found her soulmate, for once, Annabeth doesn't cringe or feel any dread. Because now she knows.

"No," she replies, a smile tugging at her lips, "I've found something better."

\--------

The next time she and Percy meet, color fills in on the black marks on their wrists.


End file.
